


Foolproof my Butt(er)

by sailorjwritesstuff



Category: Shadow Frost - Coco Ma
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Spoilers, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, did i mention this is my first fanfic, i'll get better at tags, not Harry Potter, so domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjwritesstuff/pseuds/sailorjwritesstuff
Summary: Orion looked around, surveying the destruction in front of him. This was not at all how it was supposed to go. He was the most capable of the Prime Minister’s security detail. He learned and executed things quickly because for him it meant life or death. But the carnage was undeniable. He honestly didn’t know how he was going to get out of this one.OrOrion tries to do something really nice and fails.
Relationships: Orion Galashiels/Harry, orion/harry
Kudos: 23





	Foolproof my Butt(er)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coco Ma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coco+Ma).



> I won't say if this is an established relationship or not so there won't be spoilers. It just two characters that I really love together! My first fic everrrr so hope you like it.

Orion looked around, surveying the destruction in front of him. This was not at all how it was supposed to go. He was the most capable of the Prime Minister’s security detail. He learned and executed things quickly because for him it meant life or death. But the carnage was undeniable. He honestly didn’t know how he was going to get out of this one. He scrubbed a hand through his already disheveled hair and winced when it came back eggy. 

Eggs. Flour. Sugar. Water. Salt…and some...other things (he was sure) all supposedly combine to make delicious cake. There was a recipe for goodness sake. Instead, the eggs were on the floor and in his hair, the flour dusted the counters and clouded the air, and he wasn’t quite sure where the sugar was. Oh! Right! Butter! Orion steps forward, but the instant he puts his foot down, he finds himself slipping and falling right onto his backside. With a sigh he scrapes off the remnants of the butter stick from under his foot, while wondering just how many bruises he would have by the time this was over.

Harry was not going to be pleased. 

It had taken so long for Orion to carve this little bit of time to do something for Harry on his birthday. He had watched countless videos and read so many recipes, all promising to be EASY or FOOLPROOF. Clearly they didn’t know how much of a fool Orion was when it came to the kitchen. He glared at the ominous glowing number on the oven. Harry would be back soon, and he had nothing in hand to show for it. Orion contemplates just letting Harry come in and find him like this, laying defeated on the kitchen floor, surrounded by baking supplies. And as if he was manifested by the thought, he suddenly hears the jingling of keys and stamping of feet outside. 

“Hello, I’m home!” 

Orion hears Harry kick off his shoes and drop his keys into the little dish shaped like a dragon by the door. T-minus 20 seconds until the kitchen is in view.

“Orion?” 

Now he can hear the little shuffle of Harry in his slippers coming down the hall, stopping when their cat Carlsby meows impatiently He had wisely stayed away from the kitchen while Orion destroyed it. T-minus 10 seconds. Orion braces for impact. 

“Orion? Where are...holy...what happened in here?!”

“Happy Birthday.” he intones weakly from his splaid out spot on the floor. 

Soon after giving away his compromised position, Harry’s face crowds Orion’s vision. “Well this is quite the surprise.” Orion can hear the stifled laughter in his voice. “You did all...this for me?”. 

Okay, definitely not stifled anymore.   
Orion sits up and crosses his arms. “I tried my best! I really thought I could bake something for you this time. And it was going so well…,” Harry raises an eyebrow, “ It was!...until it wasn’t…” 

Harry bends forward and presses a soft kiss on Orion’s forehead before silently walking out of the kitchen. Moments later her returns with a box.

“You really should have used a private browser.” he says as he pulls out a cake, much to Orion’s surprise. “I got so many recommended cake making, baking and decorating videos online, it was ridiculous.” Harry folds himself down to the floor next to Orion and sets the cake between them. 

“Well, so much for my surprise.”

“At risk of this being the most cliché thing i’ve ever said, you are the only gift I need.” Orion pulls a face even though the tips of his ears turn red. “Now, about who’s going to clean up this mess…”


End file.
